My supernatural story
by supernaturalXlover
Summary: Jane Burton is a hunter, the yellow eyed demon has been after her family for years. This is her story with Sam and Dean. This is my first story, starts season one,some dialog wont be the same but does follows story lines.
1. Chapter 1 prolog

**i don't own Sam and or supernatural. i only own Jane.**

* * *

><p>My name is Jane Burton, i'm 21, female and a hunter of the supernatural. My parents are dead at the hands of a demon, i'm best friends with Dean Winchester and i'm like a daughter to his dad John.<p>

But Johns missing, he's looking for the demon that killed his wife, the same demon that's been my family's life hell for 3 generations. So me and Dean are going to pick up his brother Sam and together were going to find there dad, well at least i think Sam's going to be there but i don't.

So to recap, my names Jane and this is the story of me and the Winchester brothers.

* * *

><p>heyy people<p>

i'm supernaturalXlover, this is my first story.

read and review please, thanxs


	2. Chapter 2 4 years ago

i don't own sam and dean or supernatural. i only own jane.

4 years ago.

Todays the day, my 18th birthday i'm just so happy we didn't have a hunt this weekend, you see my parents and i were hunters of the supernatural, you know all those things you told don't excist, well they do you name it we've killed it.

the reason my family are hunters started a long time ago (well long for me anyway). the story starts when both my parents were 6 months old, yeah they were born on the same day it makes birthday really hard, anyway that night a deamon went to both of there houses did something to my parent what it was we have no clue and killed both my grandmas.

when my grandads found out that the killer wasn't human they trew them selves in to hunteing and did the same to there children, then they met, my mom and dad fell in love at 16, dated for 3 years, married at 19 and had me at 20.

Anywho back to the matter at hand. its 6:00 saturday morning on the 3rd March, my Birthday. i can hear mom in the kitchen cooking brefast and dad wating tv, i climb out of bed and go in to my en-suit bathroom form a shower.

I walked out of my bathroom and stait to my walk in closet, we don't get payed for hunting so i guess its a good thing my parents families come from old money. i put on a pair of black skinny jean, my white top that says " think i'm a bitch? look in the mirror" and a pair of black heels, i walk out of my closet and to my mirror, i put on my tinted moisteriser, eye liner, mascara and clear lipgloss on, then i brush my shoulder lenght brown hair and walk down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own supernatural only Jane.

* * *

><p>My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast as i walked in followed by my dad.<p>

"Happy Birthday princess" my dad said as he sat down as the table, " thanks dad" i said as i sat down " mom whats for breakfast".

"eggs, sausage, bacon and toast birthday girl" she replied as she put a plate in front of me. " thanks mom this looks great" i said through a mouthful of food, " don't talk with your mouthful Jane and thank you"

After breakfast we when into the living room " ok time for presants" dad said as i ripped in to them " a AC/DC t-shirt and a new knife, thanks mom, dad" i said hugging them.

we spent the rest of the day talking about a new job dad had found for us, he said it was a lead to finding what ever killed my grand parents. God i hope it is that evil SOB has been messing with my family for years, i would give any thing to have that thing dead. Mom and dad talk about me having a normal apple pie life after its dead but i don't think i will. i mean there are plenty of SOB's out there and someone needs to help get rid of them.

* * *

><p>At 7 i went back up stairs to change, i was meeting my girls at the local barhang out Silence is a scary sound, good thing its never silent then huh, for our birthday get together.

i hopped in the shower cleaned up hopped back out again, i dried and curled my hair, put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a skin tight black top and heeled boots. i out lined my eyes, added mascara and put on red lipstick. i added a pair of hoops and my talisman before grabbing my phone, purse and wallet and going down stairs.

i shouted bye to parents before getting in to my car a black 1996 dodge charger.

but little did i know that my life was going to change drastically.

* * *

><p>i finaly got my first review<p>

dimkalovesrosa you are my new favourite person

read and review


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own supernatural, i only own Jane.

* * *

><p>When i finally pulled up out side of silence is a scary sound the girls cars were already parked outside. i walked in and when strait to our table, " hey guys " i said as i sat down " hey birthday girl" Sophie, Andie and Isabelle said together. " here you go " they said handing over three presents, i tore srait into them. the first was a photo album full of pictures of the four of us, the second a braclet and charm and the third was a box of make up. " Thanks girls" "Welcome" " Now lets party".<p>

The four of us spent the night drinking and dancing, it was 10 o'clock when we left to go home, we all got in to our cars, after spending the last hour sober, and drove home.

When i got back the house was quiet which was strange, mom and dad always wait up on my birthday, and we had a hunt in the morning. walking into the living room i noticed all the things for tomorrow were ready and packed but my parents weren't there so i went upstairs to say goodnight before i went to bed, i walked into my parents room but they weren't there i turned to leave when i heard it,

**DRIP, DRIP, DRIP.**

I turned around and for the first time noticed the steady growing puddle of red stuff on the floor, it took me only a split second to realise what it was, blood, i looked up and saw my parents pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from a gash in their stomches, "NO" the anguised cry was wripped from my lips, " jane run" i heard my dad say " we love you, GO" mom said just before they burst in to flames, i ran from the room, down the stairs grabbed my stuff from the living room, including my presents and fled from the house.

One of the neighbours must of called the emergency services because moments later they were out side my house. i walked slowly to my car and put my things in the trunk, then i sat on it as my friends ran up to me. " Jane thank god your all right" sophie said, " **ALL RIGHT, you think i'm all right Sophie i just saw my parents die, i don't think i'm all right**"

They left and so did i.

I skipped town and started hunting on my own. I haven't been back scine and i don't think i ever will

* * *

><p>Two years later<p>

Its been two years scine my parents were murdered. i'm on a hunt a spirt in a small town on the west coast of California. one minute i'm walking round the house looking for the area the spirts bones were buried, the next i'm being dragged backwards in to a room and it goes dark, now that will teach me to let my gaurd down huh.

Theres a pounding in my head when i open my eyes and there in front of me is the spirt of a Mr J. Henery who was a sycopath in the 70's. Think is hes about to kill me and theres nothing i can do about it. I close my eyes and wait for the final blow, i can finally join my parents, but it never comes in stead i hear a **BANG **it sounded like a shot being fired, i open my eyes and there between the ghost and me is a man.

Suddenly Mr J. Henerys ghost bursts in to flames and a younger man runs into the room just as i drop to the floor and pass out.

* * *

><p>here you go sorry its been a while my computer broke. Sorry for the spelling i'm crap at it.<p>

r&r plz


	5. Chapter 5 Present day part 1

I don't own Supernatural and as much as i'd like to own Sam and Dean its not going to happen, i do own Jane though.

thoughts

* * *

><p>Present Day.<p>

I stayed with John and Dean after they saved my life, turns out their looking for the same thing i am.

Now maybe i should explain why i'm in a car with Dean on the way to stanford to pick up his brother who doesn't even know were coming.

Well you see John sent us on a hunt don't ask my where cuz i forget, short memory you know, any way when we got John wasn't there his hunt shouldn't have taken longer then ours, so to say we were worrid is an understatement. We sat around waiting until we got a voice message 3 days ago the message had EVP on it take that out and you heard a female voice saying _take me home_ creepy huh. Then Dean decided this was to big for the two of us and that we needed his brother Sam.

So there it is the reason were driving to stanford to drag the guy who wanted out of hunting back in to hunting, he wanted a normal apple pie life and we were about to ruin it for him.

When we got there it was late but did Dean let us act like normal people and wait till morning no he had to decide that we were breaking in, great, if the chance of making his brother hate us wasn't enough he's trying to get us arrested as well, what an idiot some times i wonder why i put up with him.

I'm walking though Sam's appartment in the dark when Dean walks in to a chair, well what a way to let him know were thing i know Dean fighting with another guy who i'm guessing is Sam "Dean?" the new guy gasps, yep i was right, did i mention that he's under Dean, God thats hot No bad Jane get that thought out of your head, yeah sorry for that i guess i forgot to mention that being dirty minded kinda runs though the family my bad.

Any way back to the story, when i was having that internal argument with my self Sam and Dean had stopped fighting, light was on and there was a blonde woman in the room Got to consentrate in futer Jane.

" um sorry bout that i seem to zone out at the most inaproprite times" i said while blushing" I'm Jane, um Jane Burton and you are?" i directed the last question to the blonde " hi i'm Jess"

"Well Jess it's nice to meet you"

"and i'm..."

"yeah i know who you are" i cut across him " oh god that was rude i'm sorry, it seems i'v been hanging around your brother far to long"

"Hey whats that supose to mean" Dean askes

"Are you seriously asking that question, Dean i might have not been paying attention earlyer but i know what you said to Jess regarding Sam"

The look on his face was priceless, i don't think i'v ever seen him shockedc before "How?" he questions "i know what your like Dean enough said".

* * *

><p>Heres Chapter 5<p>

thank you to all who have reviewed so far

R&R


	6. Chapter 6 present day part 2

Unluckly I don't own Sam and Dean but I do own Jane.

* * *

><p>Dean looked at me and turned back to the others "Anyway, we've got to borrow your boyfriend here,talk about some private family business, but uh, nice meetin' you"<p>

"No. No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her"god thats gonna bite him in the ass and what a nice ass it is, i'v really got to stop that i mean he has a girlfriend.

"ok but don't say we didn't ask first" they all turned to look at me "yeah i'm still here but feel free to ignore me again" they all turned away again.

"Okay. Uhm, Dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift".Sam said He'll stumble back in sooner or later"

"Dad's on a _hunting_ trip... and he hasn't been home in a few days"

The look on Sams face was one of pure worry "Jess excuse us please. We have to go outside ".

We walked out side the boys were talking about growing up as hunters and being scared of the dar ,Sam had turned to Dean which caused me to stop ans said "When i told Dad i was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45!"

"Well what was he supposed to do?"

"I was _nine_ years old!" Sam said "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'!" Dean looked at him like he was crazy, i'm certain that my face mirrored the look, "Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you, kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know whats out there!"

"huh" i stepped between them"When i told my parents i was scared of the dark, my dad gave me a shotgun" I looked at Sam "I was four" I continued my way to the car not even checking to see if they were following.

* * *

><p>ok guys i'm sorry i haven't up dated much lately but my uncle died on suday and it's an emotional time for us all.<p>

please read and review

SupernaturalXlover


	7. Chapter 7 Present day 3, Pilot

I'm so sorry its taken me this long to get this uploaded, please forgive me. So I don't own Supernatural even though I really want to and the story is in Janes POV so it will only be bits she's in. So here it is finally, please enjoy.

* * *

><p>When the boys came outside they were talking "...The weapon training? And melting silver into bullets? Man Dean we were raised like warriors"Sam said as they started to walk towards me and the car "So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some apple-pie life?" Dean asked "Is that it?" They stopped at the car. "No not normal safe"Sam said "And thats why you ran away"Dean scoffs and looks away "I was just going to college"Sam said "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go,I should stay gone" He continues as Dean nods his head slightly "Thats what I'm doing" Sam finishes.<p>

"Well Dads in real trouble now...If he's not dead all ready.I can feel it" Dean tells him "I can't do this alone" I look at Dean, alone really? What am I invisible.

"Yes, you can"

"Yeah, well I don't want to"

"What about Jane" Sam turned to me "I'v all ready agreed" I told him, Sam looked down and sighed, looking back up he asks "What was he hunting?"

Dean popped the lid of the trunk and held it up with a gun. "Alright" He said "Let's see where the hell did I put that thing" The two of us started rummaging around in the trunk "So when dad left, why didn't the two of you go with him?" Sam asked us "We were working our own gig" Dean started answering "This voodoo thing down in New Orleans" I finished.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself" Sam asked "I'm 26 Dude" Dean seemed offended "And I wasn't alone I had Jane"

"Alright. Here we go" Dean pulled out a hand full of papers out "So Dad was checking out this Two-Lane Black Top outside of Jericho, California" Dean said "About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he'd ." Dean handed Sam the sheet "So maybe he was kidnapped" Sam said looking away from the paper in his hand.

"Yeah, Well. Heres another one in April, another in December '04, '03, '98, '92" Dean said putting each sheet to the back of the pile as he read out the year "Ten of them over the past 20 years." He then snatched the last sheet out of Sams hand and dropped them all back into the trunk.

"All men, all the same stretch of road" I told Sam,Dean then took over, " It started happening more and more... So Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago"

"We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, then we get this voice mail yesterday" He pressed the play button.

_Dean, Jane. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to find out what's going on, Be very Careful. We're all in Danger._

"You knows there's E.V.P on that?" Sam said "Not bad Sammy, Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?" Sam pulled a face. I took over again "Alright, i slowed the message down and ran it throgh a Goldwave...took out the hiss and this is what I got" Dean pressed play. _I can never go home_ A womens voice said.

"Never go home"

Dean shut the trunk "You know in almost 2 years, I'v never bother you, never asked you for a thing" Sam looked back towards the building and sighed again "All right I'll go, I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday" He told us " Just wait here" he turned and started to walk away, "Whats first thing Monday?" Dean asked, Sam stopped and turned back to us. " I have this..." He paused "I have an interview" He told us. "What, a job interview? Skip it"

"It's a Law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate"

"Law School?"

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam went back inside to pack.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review<p>

Love, SupernaturalXlover


End file.
